falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greer's Bunch
A small bastion of sanity in Boise, Greer's Bunch aren't any friendlier for wasters than the mutants are. The descendants of National Guard troops, The Bunch would be almost destroyed after gaining the attention of the Brotherhood of Steel. History Pre-War Captain Thomas Greer was posted to the Idaho National Guard following the retaking of Alaska. Greer took to training the Guardsmen with the same level of discipline that was used in Alaska. With tensions rising in October of 2077 Greer told his unit to meet early on the twenty-third for drills. The War Only twenty-five soldiers showed up for Greer's drills that morning, and were thus able to survive the bombing of Boise, as they made it into the National Guard bunker in the basement of their complex. They stayed sealed for the following six months, having enough food to stay alive for the next thirty or so years. Post-War During this time in the bunker, Greer maintained constant drills and discipline, tell the soldiers that they must remain able if the Government is still somehow active. During this time they also found several hundred gallons of Sarin nerve gas in aerosol canisters, and ports in every room. In addition to this there was a small console in the security room to lock off rooms from each other and vent in the Sarin in the event that the bunker was taken by communists. Two weeks after this discovery the soldier on security rotation reported that the main door has been opened and turned security to maximum, bringing the turrets online. The intruder managed to get by the majority of the soldiers thanks to the fact that they were sleeping, but soon was caught in battle by three Guardsmen outside the armory. Determined to make it to the armory, the intruder threw a grenade, which forced the soldiers to retreat from the armory to an adjacent room, and when the intruder entered the armory, the blast doors suddenly shut and locked. Captain Greer told the intruder over the intercom that he would be welcome if he wanted to join the Guardsmen in the bunker. The intruder accepted, and having been let out, met with Greer. Greer proceeded to ask this man what the surface is like, how did he open the outer blast doors and a variety of other questions. From this interview Greer decided the Immediate policy of his group of survivors. He began to train them even harder and develop a innate hate toward those outside of their unit, excluding their new recruit. The next time a waster opened their door in 2111, she found a well-trained force that quickly overwhelmed and killed her. Throwing her remains outside and resealing the door, the aged Greer instructed ten of his soldiers to go outside and survey their surroundings, and bring back anything of interest. The group returned two weeks later with several dozen parts for their computer systems, some children they found, and the bodies of three of them who died in a raider ambush. Greer knew they had to take the children for the long term survival of the bunker, and told his soldiers that they were to be trained just like them, and that several individuals would be promoted. Things would continue this way, with outsiders tested and patrols sent out every two months to search for anything nearby of value and intelligence about the city, for the next one hundred fifty years. It wouldn't be until 2256 that one of their scavenging bands would come across someone who wasn't a mutant, raider, or some scavenger, when they encounter a squad from the Brotherhood. The group from the bunker (the third generation born in the bunker by this time) quickly opened fire on the brotherhood squad, killing them all before stripping their gear and moving on to a different area. They would find themselves onlookers to a battle between the Brotherhood and the Boise Boys. Taking copious notes, they decided to return to the bunker early, to report to their captain. Their captain, the current leader of the Bunch, told all personal that goes outside to shoot on sight any they may encounter. Destruction The policy of aggression would come back to bite them, with The Brotherhood looking in to the rumors of soldiers coming up in the night and killing all in their way. A scout would manage to trail a patrol back to the bunker undetected and report it back to his superiors. From there it was only a matter of time until a strike team was put together to take the bunker. They would arrive in 2283. The fight was brutal and slow with every choke point turned into a killbox and nerve gas pumped into several rooms, but in the end the Bunch couldn't stand in the face of overwhelming numbers. When Captain Miles was heard dying on the intercom a squad of soldiers decided they had lost, and used several old hallways to go around the invaders and sneak out. The highest ranked member still alive, they rallied around Sergeant Arthur Finn who guided them to the Long Pine Trading Post. Figuring they could find other enemies of the Brotherhood, they instead encountered several Immortals. The two groups would mingle for several weeks before forming The Oldtimers and leaving the city. Culture Being mostly isolated from the outside world, the Bunch have created their own culture, blending their military origins, with the variety of beliefs that outsiders have brought in when they were recruited. They have a semi-religious devotion towards Greer, as such have taken the name Greer's bunch when dealing with others. They value strength in its members, with waster having to make it through their security to join, and their own having to do so when they reach eighteen. They value sacrifice for the group and for each other almost as high as they do Greer, with members often sneaking each other rations if one is on punishment detail. Having few options for entertainment, the soldiers quickly started telling stories and jokes, which slowly blossomed into a strong oral tradition. So much so that sometimes patrol leaders will make their report fully in oral and have it recorded onto tape for the files. Aged members are noticed to have strange accents on the few occasions outsiders have met them. The ranks also like to "run the field" where they set security to different levels and try to get from the one side of the bunker to the other. The levels of security used vary from locked doors, to lethal force. Their isolation fostered a deep distrust of the outside, bred into them by their parents/superiors. They are taught to abandon these feelings however towards any wasters that can make it through their security, as they proved they were strong enough to survive. The only exception to this is the rare occasion that a patrol comes across a trader, they are willing to exchange almost anything they have for fresh fruits or vegetables, in one case, they traded one of their own for a large sack of potatoes to the merchant who had it. Bunker The bunker that they reside in was built in 2055 by the National Guard as a "Short Term Survival Facility" designed to house enough soldiers to bring back order in the case of nuclear attack. As such it was built to last, with every room being separated by two feet thick concrete walls and titanium reinforced blast doors. Each room also contains four automated turrets and the ability to vent out oxygen (designed for fires) or vent in Sarin nerve gas (Which was sent after a typo was made by the army). In order to oversee these defenses there is also a security room which controls all aspect of the bunker, including water filtration and air ventilation. There are also many empty rooms that over the years have been converted for a variety of purposes, including a small molerat farm that was "created" in 2176 after three molerats tunneled into what was a storage room. The soldiers, having killed and eaten them, quickly decided to bait some back and "domesticate" them, thereby gaining an important source of protein and leather. It was meant to be maintained better, however, and over time several sections have lost light and power, and a few turrets are off. This suits the inhabitants fine as they developed excellent low-light sight, although newer members have to carry flash lights on the rare instances they have to go to these dark sections. Recruiting The Bunch only allow someone to join one of two ways; either they are born into it, and will be tested since birth, or they run through the bunker to the armory, getting past security in the process. This second option is the only one presented to the rare waster who manages to open the doors to their bunker, usually on rumors of untouched relics from before the war, and it usually claims them. If someone manages to reach far enough into the bunker, the members will take an active approach, setting up ambushes and trying to kill them. If a waster can get past them and make it to the armory, he will be locked in there and told he can claim a unused set of combat armor, an assault rifle and are offered a spot in the ranks, especially if they killed a member already. If they accept they will be let out and will live in the bunker for the rest of their life, unless going on a surface patrol. If they refuse, the room is filled with nerve gas, and then vented after several minutes, with the body thrown outside the bunker. Notable Members Captain Greer The first commanding officer and founder, The Captain is looked up to and revered by most members and respected by all. Their education holds that he saved them and his last orders were for them to survive and grow strong in the bunker. He would also set the precedent for outsiders to join, ensuring a stable gene-pool. Moriks A Super Mutant that wandered into town after the defeat of the Master, Moriks found the bunker completely by accident. Making it through alive (and managing to kill three members) Moriks quickly accepted the offer to join, seeing a place where he would be accepted. Moriks quickly distinguished himself in the maintenance field, and was quickly promoted to Sergeant First Class, Vent. Since his arrival he has worked himself up to the rank of lieutenant and the head of maintenance. When the Brotherhood attacked, Moriks would be captured in his office, and publicly executed in Gordentown. PFC's Alan and Ralph Erats The only twins to have both managed to join, these ghouls have been with the Bunch since the early 2200s when Alan stumbled upon the bunker, and Ralph tracked him down three months later. Crackshots with their lazer rifles, these ghouls have lead many a surface patrol. They would both be killed when the Brotherhood attacked the Bunker. Captain Erika Miles Captain and current leader, she has so far happily maintained the isolationist policy of her predecessors, preferring to only contact the outside when a patrol finds a merchant. Having grown up in the Bunker, she became cold and detached towards most of her compatriots. This would aid her when she came of age, however, and she quickly climbed the ranks. She knows the food situation as well as any other, however, and is willing to hear an outsider, provided they have a large amount of fresh food. She was one of the last killed during the brotherhood attack, using a shotgun to great effect before a knight in power armor gunned her down. Corporal Grant Henigren A fourth-generation member, Grant has all the marks of a great soldier; great aim, unwavering belief in Greer and his superiors, and the willingness to sacrifice his life for any other group member. His cold, detached personality, however, has alienated several of the more recent recruits, who don't share his outlook on wasters. Grant would be killed when the Brotherhood attacked, their breaching charges melting the left half of his body. Punisher Not a soul inside the Bunch's bunker could reasonably explain how Punisher made it past the security system that closely guards their home bunker. The door never was reported to have opened and the security cameras only picked him up as he was walking along in the hallway. Armed with an old Flamethrower and Fire Ax he was stopped by two of the Bunch who were promptly killed by old Punisher, setting one on fire and chopping the other in half. Ol' Punisher looked ready to take on the next group that showed up when Captain Miles showed up telling her men to hold their fire and offering Punisher a place within their bunker. He never actually responded to the offer but simply lowered his ax and pushed past the group, picking out a room he liked, the others quickly cleared out allowing Punisher to have his very own lair. Punisher is an odd fellow, they call him a he but it really isn't known what sex ol' Punisher is, this compounded by the fact that he wears a heavy Fireman's suit complete with a hat and mask everything he wears obscures all facial features and any sort of physical features, except for a small section of his face which appears to be pink as if burned like any veteraned fireman's skin. Other than this not much is known about the person under the suit, except that his name is Punisher, from the name on his heavy jacket. He mostly can be seen stalking about the halls of the bunker, most hear his heavy footsteps before they actually see him and even then most have already cleared out by the time it has arrived in the room. Punisher has a rather strange personality he'll walk up to you with his bloodstained ax and scare the absolute bejesus outta ya then he'll produce a deck of cards and want to play Blackjack with you, a game he's quite good at. Other than that he hangs out in his personal room sharpening his ax, mixing up some napalm and basically looking menacing behind his mask. His choice of weaponry isn't all that diverse besides his flamethrower and ax he has a Heavy Incinerator he uses on patrols, incendiary grenades, all topped off with a flare gun with his full arsenal he is quite a fright on the battlefield which is why he is almost constantly out on patrols with the Bunch or guarding Captain Miles room, whom he holds a strange respect or liking for. He was spotted leading the defense of the Bunker when the Brotherhood attacked it, though his body was never found. Some superstitious conscripts claim his spirit still roams the city, but the knights count him as killed. ''Contributed by: CC '' Category:Groups Category:Idaho Category:Defunct